


Touch the Sky and Let it Go

by newsiesgirllaces



Category: Brave (2012), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsiesgirllaces/pseuds/newsiesgirllaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merida has studied about the world around her but she had always wanted to explore it. When an ambassador from Arendelle named Anna shows up, Merida sees her chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch the Sky and Let it Go

“Angus, this is your last apple.” Merida stated as she placed the bright red apple in front of the large horses’ mouth. As he ate hungrily out of her hand, Merida’s freehand was pulling out an apple for herself out of her side bag.   
Munching at ease on the apple, Merida’s mind wandered to where she would ride next and what she would shoot with her arrows. It was one of her free days, and even though her mother and her got along much better ever since the bear incident, she still enjoyed getting away from her responsibilities. It was such a nice day out too, Merida planned on making the most of it before the sun went down.  
Just when Merida was about to jump onto Angus and ride off to a nearby waterfall, she heard a faint sound. It was like a child’s whisper.  
Merida turned her head to face what she heard.   
“A will-of-the-wisp.” She whispered in awe, her blue eyes widening as they fixed onto the floating blue spirit. Having experience with the spirits before, she knew that she could trust them.   
Merida slowly approached the wisp, and when it disappeared another appeared several feet away. Following the trail of wisps, Merida was getting closer and closer to the shore line.   
That’s when Merida saw a figure lying on the beach with a wisp hovering over it.   
“Are you alright!?” Merida questioned, running up to the figure. It was a young woman, but she appeared unconscious.   
“Angus!” Merida whistled loudly and the horse was quickly by her side. Lifting the unconscious girl up, Merida draped her over the horse, then saddled up as well, quickly riding back to the castle.   
~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~*~  
Queen Elinor was shocked to see her daughter carrying an unknown girl into the den.   
“Mom! The wisps led me to this girl. She was on the shore.” Merida informed quickly as she laid the girl on the couch. “We need to help her!” however, Merida stood staring at the girl, then her mother. “Mom, I don’t know what to do!”   
Elinor quickly examined the girl, then told Merida to grab a cloth and soak it in some water.   
Merida quickly did as she was told and Elinor used the wet cloth to dab at the girl’s forehead.   
Merida looked at the girl curiously as her mother tried to do what she could. The girl was about her age, maybe slightly older. Her hair was a strawberry blond color with a very blond streak in it and she had very light freckles, similar to Merida. However, her features looked different from those nearby, along with her strange clothing. The clothing looked more like winter wear, and though Merida admitted that it was getting cooler, it wasn’t cold enough for snow boots and a cape.   
This girl was definitely a foreigner.  
“Merida, did you see anyone else on the shore with her?” Elinor questioned, but Merida shook her head.  
“No. It was just her.”   
Elinor nodded slowly, then stood from where she was crouched in front of the girl.  
“I am going to tell your father about this. In the meantime, you should stay here in case she wakes up.”   
“Alright.” Merida nodded, then watched as her mother left the room.   
At first, Merida didn’t think it would be a long wait for the girl to wake up. However, after about a minute passed Merida was already getting bored.   
“Hello? Do you want to get up now?” Merida questioned, poking the girl on the forehead, but she didn’t stir.   
“It’d be great if you got up.” Merida stated, but she was only met with silence. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Merida sat on a chair nearby and rested her head in her hand.   
Merida found herself getting tired very rapidly due to running around earlier that day, and she let out a long yawn. Her eyelids started getting heavy, and next thing she knew, Merida was softly snoring, asleep.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
When Merida woke up, she wasn’t expecting to see a pair of blue eyes staring at her face.   
“Agh!” Merida jumped, startled from being woken from her sleep. The owner of the blue eyes, the girl Merida had taken to the castle, jumped back with her hands up defensively.   
“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to wake you up! Well, I did mean to wake you up but I didn’t mean to startle you.” She spoke quickly.  
“Who are you?” Merida questioned.  
“My name is Princess Anna of Arendelle.” She informed proudly. “I am working as an ambassador for my kingdom. Unfortunately I had some problems with the boat and then the storm was kinda nasty and next thing I know I’m here! Anyway, thanks for keeping me safe. I’m actually looking for the King and Queen of Dunbroche, so can you show me which way I need to go from here? I need to talk to them about expanding some trade routes.” She spoke quickly, her smile never fading.   
“The King and Queen of Dunbroche would be my Mom and Dad.” Merida informed, then gave her a small curtsy like her mother would instruct her do. “I am Princess Merida.”  
“Oh wow! Another princess! I’ve never met another princess before! Well, that’s not really true because my sister Elsa was technically a princess before she became a Queen, but you’re the first princess I’ve ever met that wasn’t family, isn’t this exciting? This is exciting!” she giggled happily, pulling Merida into a hug.   
“Um, sure. It is exciting, I suppose.” Merida didn’t entirely know how to react to the bubbly girl.   
Anna quickly pulled away after a moment of silence, then cleared her voice, taking it to a slightly lower pitch.  
“Anyway, uh, business. Can I talk to the King and Queen?”   
Merida giggled at the goofy girl, making Anna smile wider.   
“My Mom should be back soon. Anyway, are you the only one here? Did other people come to help you?” Merida questioned.  
“Well… not really. See, my boyfriend, Kristoff, this _really_ dreamy guy who is awesome and he sells ice! Well, he was supposed to come with me, but then he got sick so I told him to stay and that I could go by myself. However, I told my sister Elsa that I was going with him because she doesn’t really trust me to be alone, but it’s fine. I’m fine. I can totally handle this on my own. I mean, I’m a great talker so being an ambassador shouldn’t be that hard.” Anna grinned.   
“O…kay…” Merida nodded slowly. “So, you’re sister doesn’t know you went off alone?”  
“Well… yeah. She’s probably going to be really angry when I get back.” Anna let out a nervous chuckle. “That’s not going to be fun.”  
Just then, Elinor and King Fergus entered the room.   
“Mom, Dad, this is Princess Anna of Arendelle.” Merida informed. “She ran into some trouble on her boat and crashed here, but she wants to talk to you about possible trade negotiations.” Merida informed.  
Anna curtsied in front of Elinor and Fergus.  
“It’s an honor to meet the both of you.” She stated, and Merida could tell that Anna was trying to stay as serious as possible and not get over excited in front of the King and Queen.   
“Arendelle? That’s quite a way isn’t it?” Elinor questioned, and Anna nodded.   
“Yes, your majesty. But Arendelle has lots of goods that could come to use. Can we discuss it?”   
“Of course, dear.” Elinor grinned, then looked at Fergus. “She’s fine. You can go back to entertaining your friends with that ridiculous bear story.”   
“But-” Looking at her husband, Elinor raised an eyebrow and Fergus immediately deflated and walked off to return to the group of men he was entertaining, mumbling something about how his bear story wasn’t at all ridiculous.   
Merida was about to slip away to go back out to shoot some arrows, however her mother’s voice broke her thoughts.  
“Merida, come with us to the study quarters. You could learn a thing or two.” She stated. Merida knew that it would be pointless to argue with her mother about the matter and reluctantly followed.   
Listening to the serious conversation of what items Arendelle could offer and things that Dunbroche could trade as well made Merida want to sleep. The chocolate sounded good but aside from that, everything else didn’t sound all that exciting.   
However, throughout all the talking some sort of agreement was made, and Merida was happy it was all over. Sitting and talking wasn’t as exciting as action, like riding her horse or shooting arrows.   
“Princess Anna, how do you plan on getting back to Arendelle?” Elinor questioned as they walked out of the room.   
“Well, walking is always fine. I mean, one time I walked up an entire mountain of snow, and I was fine. This shouldn’t be too hard.” She grinned. “There’s other kingdoms I need to visit anyway.” She shrugged.  
“Wait. You’re planning on walking _alone_?” Merida questioned.   
“Yup. I’ll be fine.” Anna grinned. “Well, I’ll be going. We’ll be in contact.” With that, Anna went walking towards the door with a smile on her face.   
“Wait. You can’t go alone!” Merida exclaimed. “You’re not thinking this through. Do you know how dangerous it is out there? Do you even know where you’re going!?”  
“I’ll figure it out.” Anna grinned.   
“You need… you need a guide!” Merida stated. Her eyes then widened and she turned to face her mother. “Mom…”  
“No.” Elinor stated, knowing what was on her daughter’s mind.   
“But Mom you can’t let her out there alone. Please. You know I can fight. I can keep her safe.” Merida stated. She didn’t want to admit it, but she wanted to go for more reasons other than helping Anna. She wanted to explore the world as well.   
“Merida, the answer is no. I can’t have you getting hurt. However, I’ll send a guide with Anna in the morning.” Elinor stated, then looked at Anna. “Please stay the night and rest here.”  
Anna didn’t want to argue with Elinor, and she would admit that she was a little tired. She smiled at the woman.  
“Thank you.”   
The night approached quickly and Anna found herself in a comfortable bed in a small room. She would admit that not everything was going to plan. Like how her boat was at the bottom of the ocean. And how her sister was probably going to turn her into an icicle once she found out that she left without anyone assisting her. Nevertheless, she kept telling herself that everything was going to be fine.   
“Spssst! Anna.” A not so hush voice whispered. Anna looked up to see a figure with wild red curls on her head.   
“Princess Merida?”   
“Yeah, it’s me. I… well, I really want to see the world. And you need a guide. I’ve studied geography and I know the land very well. I was hoping that… I could be your guide.” Merida whispered.   
“I wouldn’t mind, but didn’t your mother say no?” Anna questioned.  
“Yeah, well… y’see, Mom and I don’t always get along. But if we left now, she wouldn’t have to know.”   
“I dunno…”  
“ _Please_. It could help unify our kingdoms as trade partners if we spent some time together too.” Merida informed. She honestly didn’t know if it would or not, but she needed to sway Anna somehow.   
Anna’s pensive look faded as she smiled.   
“Okay. Let’s go then.” She grinned.   
Merida expertly snuck Anna out of the room and to the horse stables. She had already packed provisions and left a note on the counter for her mother that simply said, _Sorry._   
Merida hopped onto Angus, and Anna jumped on behind her.   
“This is the biggest horse I’ve ever seen.” Anna whispered in awe, and Merida chuckled.   
“Angus just likes his apples.” With that, Merida patted Angus’ side and they were off.   
“Are you sure that you’re going to be okay. I mean, your Mom seems really serious. Not the bad kind of serious just… serious.” Anna stated, and Merida chuckled.   
“I’ll be fine. Besides, I’m not the only one that’s going to return home to an angry family member.”   
Anna sighed, thinking about her sister and how worried she probably was.  
“Don’t remind me.”


End file.
